The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and an electronic device capable of performing a display adjustment, and more particularly, to a method and an electronic device capable of enabling an adjustment mode to gradually adjust brightness of a screen to increase a transition time period of the brightness of the screen.
In general, the diameter of pupils in human eyes adapt to brightness of environment lights. In dark environment, the diameter of pupil increases, but in strong light, it quickly decreases. However, when there is a large and abrupt brightness variation, it is hard for the human eyes to instantly adapt to the brightness variation and clearly see the display content. In other words, an abrupt and excessive variation in light flux entering human eyes is an uncomfortable condition for the human eyes, causing a bad user experience.